Utakata Hanabi
by IReika
Summary: Festival musim panas yang dihabiskan berdua oleh Minako dan Akihiko. Terinspirasi dari lagu Utakata Hanabi. Hope you like it :)


Tittle : Utakata Hanabi

Author : Reika G Nirwana

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Persona 3 bukan milik saya, saya hanya yang punya cerita ini

Warning(s):

(mungkin) alur kecepetan, OOC, sedikit AU dan lain sebagainya.

Note :

Ini pertama kali saya nulis cerita One-Shot di fandom Persona. Dan bukan maksud jadi pelarian untuk cerita saya sebelumnya =o=

_**Hope you like it ;)**_

Bodoh? Ya terserah apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh orang lain. Pemuda berambut silver dan memiliki warna mata abu abu ini berjalan sendirian di sebuah festival musim panas mengenakan yukata berwarna abu abu yang senada dengan warna matanya serta obi berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu berjalan sendirian, sedangkan di sekelilingnya penuh dengan pasangan pasangan yang bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, dan sebagainya. Ia juga merasakan beberapa pandangan yang di arahkan kepadanya berasal dari wanita wanita muda yang tidak bersama atau tidak memiliki pasangan.

"Oi Akihiko-Senpai." Sapa seorang pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau dan jeans panjang serta topi yang sama. Di belakangnya terlihat beberapa rombongan empat wanita, dua lelaki dan satu anjing. (disini Minato saudaranya Minako tetapi Minato cuma bisa manggil satu persona.) "Sendirian saja?" tanya pemuda bertopi itu.

"Iya." Jawab singkat orang yang bernama Akihiko itu.

"Mau bergabung dengan kami, Akihiko?" tanya wanita cantik berambut merah yang mengenakan pakaian musim panas seperti biasanya.

"Tidak Mitsuru, terimakasih." Jawabnya sambil melempar senyum kearah gerombolan itu.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu senpai. Jangan sampai tersesat." Terdengar tawaan kecil dari beberapa temannya, atas apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut coklat pendek. Setelah itu pemuda berambut silver itu pergi ke suatu tempat diikuti seorang pemuda lain yang berasal dari gerombolan tadi.

Ditengah perjalanan karena merasa diikuti, Akihiko membalikan badan. "Ada apa Minato?" seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap itu hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa? Merasa terganggu Senpai?" jawabnya.

"Bukan begitu. Baiklah kau boleh ikut denganku." ucap Akihiko sambil meneruskan perjalanan nya ke suatu tempat.

"Tentu." Jawab Minato singkat dan berjalan disamping Akihiko. Hening tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka, mereka hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mungkin mereka berdiam diri satu dengan yang lain tetapi yang ada dipikiran mereka adalah orang yang sama. Arisato Minako. Saudara kembar Minato, dan mantan kekasih Sanada Akihiko. Minato sendiri mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan senpainya itu tanpa harus bertanya kepadanya.

Setelah mereka sampai di suatu tempat yang lebih tinggi di banding tempat festival tadi berlangsung mereka berdiri di dekat pohon. Minato melihat sekelilingnya tempat nya bisa disebut bukit sedikit lebih jauh dari keramaian festival, sepi dan disini tempat paling strategis untuk melihat kembang api pikirnya.

"Jadi?" memecah keheningan Minato angkat bicara, yang diajak berbicara pun mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan tersebut. Dari apa yang dilihat Minato, pandangan Akihiko mulai memandang jauh dan tidak mengerti kemana arah focus tatapan itu.

"Aku membuat janji dengannya tahun lalu." Minato hanya diam menunggu kelanjutannya. "Melihat kembang api di tempat yang sama dengan mengenakan yukata." Mengingat hal itu Akihiko hanya dapat menghela nafas kecil.

"Aku minta maaf." Satu kalimat yang dapat dilontarkan Minato, dan dapat membuat Akihiko menoleh kearahnya. Dilihat dari matanya, mata Minato penuh dengan penyesalan terhadapnya. "Seharusnya aku dapat mencegah dan menggantikan posisinya, sehingga ia dapat memenuhi janjinya dengan mu." 'bodoh' pikir Akihiko. Menggantikan posisi Minako? dan ..

"Dan kau juga akan meninggalkan kami?"

"Setidaknya bukan Minako yang meninggalkan kalian." Jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan, menghindari tatapan Akihiko.

"Bodoh." Jawabnya singkat, dan mengalihkan pandangan kedepan. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal dia tak bisa menepati janjinya, tapi aku akan tetap menepatinya." Tambahnya sambil mengukir sedikit senyum diwajahnya.

Minato yang melihat perbedaan emosi di wajah Akihiko hanya dapat ikut tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke mereka. Tidak masalah kan ku tinggal sendirian?" tanya nya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Haah, kau meremehkan ku seperti kekasih mu." Ejeknya.

"Hahaha maaf maaf kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti senpai." Hanya senyuman yang dilemparkan Akihiko. dan Minato meninggalkannya pergi, Akihiko memandangnya sampai ia benar benar tak ada di jangkauan penglihatannya. Setelah benar benar tak ada di jangkauan penglihatannya Akihiko kembali menatap pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"Lihat Minako,aku menepati janji kita. Dan kau?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri,sambil menatap langit dan menunggu kembang api akan diluncurkan.

**Flashback Begin**

"Ya ampun, lama sekali." Keluh Akihiko yang sedang berdiri bersender di tiang lampu. Hampir satu jam dia menunggu seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Hari ini adalah festival musim panas yang telah dinanti banyak orang, begitu banyak yang mengenakan yukata dan tidak bagi Sanada Akihiko yang hanya mengenakan pakaian musim panas seperti biasanya.

Klak klik. Akihiko mendengar sebuah geta.

Klak klik. Klak klik. Dan suaranya semakin keras.

Klak klik. Klak klik. Klak klik. Seperti geta itu sedang berlari kearahnya dan..

"Senpai! Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap seorang gadis yang nafasnya terengah-engah dengan membungkukan badannya dan salah satu tangannya terdapat pada perutnya. Karena yang diajak berbicara hanya diam, dia mengangkat badannya. Ia terkejut melihat kekasihnya mengenakan pakaian biasanya dan tidak melihat kearahnya."Senpai ku kira kau juga akan mengenakan yukata. Aku juga meminta maaf atas keterlambatanku." Tetap diam. Gadis itu pun mendekati Akihiko. "Senpaai .. " dan terlihat diwajah senpainya itu rona merah.

Arisato Minako, kekasih Sanada Akihiko yang sedang berdiri di depannya, mengenakan yukata berwarna putih dengan motif garis berwarna merah serta terdapat kupu kupu kecil berwarna transparan, obi gadis tersebut berwarna merah. Rambutnya tetap di ikat seperti biasa dan mengenakan pita besar berwarna merah untuk mengikat rambutnya. Make up yang digunakan pun sederhana, tidak berlebihan seperti gadis gadis yang dilihat Akihiko. Apakah aneh bila Akihiko merona meihat kekasihnya berpenampilan seperti itu?

"Kau terlambat." Ucapnya setelah berdiam lama.

"Dan kau merona. Haha." Memang mengejek Akihiko sudah merupakan kesenangan bagi Minako, yang diejek pun hanya bertambaah merona dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Baik baik, aku…" sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya tangan kanan Akihiko sudah mendarat diatas kepala Minako dan mengusapnya sambi tersenyum.

"Aku mendengarnya dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi." 'waktuku menunggu terbayar semua karena kau berpenampilan cantik, jadi anggap saja ini adalah ganti untung.'pikirnya dalam hati tentu saja. Yang dipuji pun hanya dapat tersenyum dan merona karena kalimatnya. "Apa yang membuatmu lama?" tanya Akihiko dengan senyum yang belum lepas darinya.

"Yah kau tahu, 5 orang wanita berganti pakaian dengan waktu yang bersamaan dan itu semua sangat ricuh hihi." Terdengar tawaan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Itu mengingatkan ku kenapa kau tidak mengenakan yukata,huh? Ini festival senpai."

"Aku tidak janji akan mengenakan yukata bukan?" tangan akihiko berpindah seperti pose biasanya.

"Tapi tetap saja..." bingung akan mengatakan apa Minako hanya diam tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Akihiko benar, mereka tidak punya janji akan mengenakan yukata pada hari ini.

"Lalu?" tanya nya menyeringai.

"Aku kalah."jawabnya denga nada kekalahan. Sang pemenang pun hanya dapat tertawa kemenangan. Sebuah uluran tangan tepat di hadapan wajahnya, dan ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk bertemu senyuman hangat.

"Ayo pergi." Tanpa ragu lagi Minako mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Aku dengar dari Mitsuru-senpai kembang api akan diluncurkan jam 8 nanti." Ucap Minako sambil masih bergandengan tangan dengan Akihiko.

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bisa jalan-jalan sebentar. Ngomong-ngomong, yang lain dimana?"

"Entahlah, aku langsung meninggalkan mereka begitu aku selesai."

"Bukankah itu tidak sopan?"

"Mereka memaklumiku karena aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Godanya sedikit melirik Akihiko. Akihikonya pun hanya tertawa mengerti kalau seseorang itu siapa. "Perlu kau ketahui, Mitsuru-senpai sangat cantik dengan rambut merahnya yang di tekuk keatas."

"Bagaimana dengan Aegis, Yukari dan Fuuka?" tanya Akihiko mulai tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Rambut mereka seperti biasanya, tetapi mereka lebih cantik dengan yukata mereka. Hihi" tawaan kecil keluar dari mulut Minako mengingat seperti apa wajah mereka. "Lalu Junpei, Minato-nii serta Ken hanya mengenakan pakaian musim panas nya seperti biasa atau mungkin seperti mu?" tambahnya dengan senyuman kecut diwajahnya.

"Lelaki lebih suka mengenakan yang simple Minako." Jawab Akihiko enteng.

"Yang aku lebih herannya kenapa Junpei selalu mengenakan topi yang sama? Aku harap aku dapat melepasnya dan menggantinya dengan topi yang lain."

"Yo senpai, Minako." Sapa seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Wah Minato-nii." Ketika berbalik mereka dapat melihat bukan hanyaMinato dan Yukari saja,tetapi yang lain juga ada. "Kukira kalian hanya akan berduaan." Bisiknya kepada kakaknya.

"Akan kulakukan nanti." Minato balas membisiknya.

"Ehem." Sentak wanita berambut coklat. "Kenapa kalian berbisik?"

"Tidak Yukari, kami hanya sedaang .. "berusaha mengelak justru omongannya diputus.

"Sepertinya Akihiko senpai dengan Minako hanya ingin jalan jalan berdua kan? Lebih baik kita meninggalkan mereka sekarang." Ucap Fuuka yang berada disamping Mitsuru, yang bersangkutan pun hanya merona dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ya kau benar Yamagishi, kami akan berjalan jalan ke tempat lain." Tambah Mitsuru.

"Jaga Minako baik baik senpai."

"Arf arrf." Koromaru ikut berbicara. Lalu mereka pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Acara jalan jalan mereka di sekitar festival pun singkat, menyenangkan dan begitu berarti untuk mereka berdua. Mereka berdoa dikuil, melihat beberapa topeng, memakan takoyaki, dan bermain ambil bola dan mendapatkan hadiah boneka Jack Frost. Waktu semakin mendekati pukul 8 malam.

"Hampir pukul 8 malam." Ucap Akihiko.

"Itu artinya kembang api akan diluncurkan." Tambah Minako dengan senyum diwajahnya. Tanpa Minako sadari senyuman itu membuat bahagia seseorang disampingnya.

"Mau ikut denganku?" tawar Akihiko dengan senyuman hangat. Baru akan menjawab, sudah diputus terlebih dahulu oleh Akihiko "Jangan tanya akan kemana ikut saja." Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk. Tangan mereka bertautan kembali dan menuju ke tempat yang di katakan Akihiko. Mereka hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Waah indah sekali, tempat yang tepat untuk melihat kembang api." Ucap Minako setelah sampai di sebuah tempat yang lebih tinggi dari keramaian festival tadi. Hanya ada mereka berdua, Minako pikir mungkin ini bukan tempat yang begitu populer."Darimana kau menemukan tempat ini senpai? Jangan jangan kau pernah mengajak pacarmu yang lain ke tempat ini juga?" dibalik nada marah itu tersembunyi ke isengan untuk menggoda Akihiko.

"Bodoh." Ucapnya sambil memukul pelan kepala Minako. "Kau pacar pertama ku tidak mungkin aku mengajak pacarku sebelumnya kesini karena sebelumnya aku tidak memilikinya." Bahkan bila disini ada koromaru, Koromaru dapat melihat ada yang memerah diseluruh wajah Akihiko.

"Jadi?" godanya lagi.

"Aku menemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kupikir strategis saja."mendengar hal itu kedua tangan Minako langsung memeluk tangan kiri Akihiko. Kalian dapat membayangkan wajah Akihiko sekarang? Seperti tomat.

"Kau romantis sekali senpai. Terimaksih." Walaupun memuji tapi seperti biasa ada nada menggoda lagi.

"Kau berusaha menggoda ku kan? Supaya wajahku merona dan kau dapat mengejek ku sepuasmu?" tantang Akihiko dengan melepas tangannya dari tangan Minako, dan beralih mencubit kedua pipi Minako.

"Haha, kukira kau tak menyadarinya, tapi sungguh aku benar benar berterimakasih." Akihiko hanya mengangguk, melepaskan tangannya dan mengajaknya duduk, kebetulan sekali disana ada tempat duduk seperti di taman.

.

.

.

Hening, belum ada yang mengangkat bicara terlebih dahulu. Tidak seperti biasanya, Minako yang selalu memecah keheningan dengan cerita cerita yang begitu bervariasi. "Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Akihiko memecah keheningan. Yang ditanya hanya diam saja,dan Akihiko melihat wajah Minako merona benar benar merah, lebih dari rona di wajah Akihiko sebelumnya. "Minako,wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?"

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya, hanya.." kalimat Minako terputus ketika ada sebuah dahi menempel di dahinya.

"Kau tidak panas Minako." Ucap Akihiko dan mejauhkan dahi nya dari dahi Minako. "Jangan jangan kau memerah karena hanya berdua dengan ku? Hahaha." Lihat sekarang siapa yang menggoda dan merona. Minako tetap diam tidak tersenyum sama sekali, dan tidak marah. "Kau kenapa? Cerita saja."

"A-aku, kalau hanya berdua dengan mu dan dalam keadaan hening seperti tadi aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba tiba aku..aku.." tidak kuat mengatakannya Minako menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hei hei Minako lihat aku." Ucap Akihiko sambil mengangkat tangan Minako yang menutupi wajahnya, dan melepaskan telapak tangannya dari wajahnya. Setelah berhasil melepaskannya Minako memberanikan diri menatap wajah yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau tak perlu menutupi wajah mu yang memerah itu, kau manis dengan wajah memerahmu itu." Tambah Akihiko.

"Lihat lihat, sekarang siapa yang pintar menggoda. Hihi." Tawa Minako dengan menarik hidung Akihiko, diantara mereka sudah tidak ada yang merona lagi. Justru tatapan mereka menjadi serius tetapi tetap lembut.

Tangan Minako perlahan berpindah dari hidung Akihiko ke pelipis Akihiko,mengusap sedikit rambut yang ada disekitar pelipisnya dan tangannya turun beralih ke pipi mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sekitar pipi Akihiko. Itu semua dilakukan Minako dengan pelan seperti ia sedang menghayati sesuatu. Akihiko merasakan sentuhan lembut dari Minako hanya bisa terkejut dan aneh nya kali ini dia tidak merona. "_Iam glad that youre my boyfriend now."_Itulah yang dikatakan Minako.

Sebuah tangan yang lebih kekar dari Minako berada di atas telapak tangan Minako dan mengusap tangan yang berada di pipinya. "_Me too._" Entah siapa yang memulainya terlebih dahulu tapi tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka sudah benar benar dekat, bahkan ujung hidung mereka telah bersentuhan dan..

_Hyuuur bam.. bam.._

Terdengar suara luncuran kembang api dan mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju suara tersebut. "_Kireeei_" itulah yang diucapkan Minako dan berdiri lebih maju untuk melihat lebih jelas. Akihiko hanya duduk melihat kekasihnya terkagum kagum dengan apa yang dilihat nya sekarang.

Kembang api itu benar benar indah. Memperlihatkan banyak warna, ungu, biru, hijau, kuning, merah dan lain lain. Keindahan itu ditambah dengan dapat dilihatnya secara jelas kembang api itu. Seketika sebuah tangan mulai melingkar di pinggang Minako, ketika akan menoleh kepala si pemilik tangan itu sudah ada disamping nya. "Indah bukan?" tanya Akihiko.

Minako hanya mengangguk dengan senyum lebar dan mengembalikan pandagan menuju pertunjukan yang ada dilangit. "Kembang api kali ini spesial, tidak seperti kembang api yang pernah ku saksikan sebelumnya." Ucap Minako.

"Apa yang berbeda?" tanya Akihiko dengan memperhatikan wajah Minako yang sedang menikmati kembang api itu. Wajahnya benar benar terlihat senang, kagum dan indah menurut Akihiko.

"Kau. Kembang api ini kulihat bersama mu dan ini yang menjadikannya terlihat berbeda, Aki." Jawabnya dengan menundukan kepala masih dengan senyum diwajahnya dan rona merah. Ini lah yang paling disukai Akihiko, ketika Minako memanggilnya Aki. Tangan Minako berpindah berada diatas tangan Akihiko. "Kau tahu sekarang aku benar benar bahagia."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku memiliki saudara seperti Minato-nii, teman teman seperti anggota S.E.E.S., teman teman di sekolah maupun diluar sekolah, dan.. karena aku memiliki mu Aki." Jelasnya dengan menempelkan kepala ke sebelah kepala Akihiko. "_I love you more than you know._"

"_Then, I love you more than you love me_." Balas Akihiko sembari mengecup samping kepala Minako.

"_Arigatou_, Aki."

**Flashback End**

"Minako, apakah lebih baik jika dari awal kita tidak bertemu?" ucap Akihiko pada dirinya sendiri sambil duduk dibangku dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ide bagus bukan? Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu mengenalmu, tidak perlu untuk menyayangi seseorang lagi, tidak perlu mencoba melupakannya dan yang terpenting tidak perlu memiliki rasa kehilangan lagi." Depresi. Itu lah satu kata yang tepat untuk nya sekarang. Akihiko selalu berharap bahwa Minako sudah tidak ada hanyalah lelucon ataupun dusta. Selalu berharap ketika ia memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali Minako sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Bodoh." Terdengar suara yang benar benar familiar untuknya, lembut pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Ketika ia membuka matanya tidak ada siapapun dihadapannya, kosong. Sekali lagi dia hanya berkhayal jika kekasihnya itu masih hidup.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Tanggal berapa sekarang? Hari apa sekarang? Dimana ia sekarang? Akihiko tidak mengetahui jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu. Yang ia tahu dan yang terpenting adalah orang yang ia rindukan ada di samping nya sekarang, duduk bersama nya dan bersender di bahu nya. Dengan adanya keberadaan orang itu ia tidak perlu memedulikan sekitarnya bukan? Ya cukup ada dia.

"Ne Aki."

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau menyesal telah mengenalku?"

"…"

"Apakah kau menyesal telah menyayangiku?"

"…"

"Apakah kau akan melupakan ku?"

"…"

"A-apakah kau benar benar berniat menghapus ku dari memori mu?" dari suaranya terdengar jelas kalimat yang di ucap kan dengan terbata-bata, menampung air mata yang di tahannya. "A-apakah kau.." sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Minako sudah menumpahkan air matanya.

Sesak itu yang dirasakan di dada Minako. Takut, itu yang dirasakannya untuk mendengar jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan dari mulut lawan bicaranya.

"Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya kembali Minako dengan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku mencintai mu, sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Akihiko dengan nada yang benar benar tenang dan tidak menatap kedua mata Minako. "Apakah menurutmu semudah itu aku mencintai seseorang?"

"…"

"Apakah akan semudah itu bagiku untuk melupakan seseorang yang telah ku sayangi?"

"…" Keadaan mulai berbalik yang sebelumnya Akihiko terdiam sekarang giliran Minako yang terdiam.

Hening cukup lama. Semuanya terdiam dengan pikirannya masing masing. Minako sudah tidak tahan untuk menatap Akihiko lagi dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Hanya isak tangis Minako yang terdengar.

"Kau mengenalku cukup dalam, Minako. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya."

"…"

"Bahkan setelah kau meninggalkan aku waktu itu, aku tetap mencari keberadaanmu. Kupikir itu hanya halusinasiku saja telah kehilanganmu dan ternyata tidak."

_BUK_

Kalimat yang dilontarkan, jawaban yang dilontarkan dengan nada seperti itu. Minako sendiri telah lama merindukannya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi selain memeluk Akihiko sekarang. Cukup kah dengan menangis dan memeluknya menyampaikan semua perasaan Minako?

Perlahan pelukan Minako dibalas oleh Akihiko. Dan tidak lama setelah itu ia merasakan beberapa tetes air jatuh di atas kepalanya. Air matakah itu? Batin Minako. Keheningan kali ini tidak secanggung sebelumnya. Hening kali ini hening yang nyaman dengan berada di pelukan satu sama lain.

"Ma-mafkan aku telah bertanya hal yang konyol." Ucap Minako memecah keheningan. "Aku takut jika kau akan melupakanku. Aku…"

"Aku hanya merasa seperti depresi. Tapi kenyataanya aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

"Ehehe, sungguh?" nada suara dari Minako sudah terdengar sedikit ceria daripada sebelumnya.

"Anggap saja ini sebuah janji. Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

.

"_Arigatou_, Aki." Itu lah kalimat terakhir yang dapat didengar Akihiko dari mulut orang yang dipeluknya. Sekali lagi dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya kalimat itu didengar oleh Akihiko dengan suara yang sama.

.

.

.

**Author's note** : hehe segini aja dari saya. Mereka pair yang paling saya suka dan udah lama dapet idenya tapi baru sempet selesai sekarang T_T Review dan fav nya jangan lupa ya :)


End file.
